Santiago Vagelos
A former card-shark and drifter, Vagelos fled the clutches of several different creditors by fleeing to The Papal States. Here he has found peace and serves as cardinal to La Baronia de Pisces. Biography Vagelos was born in March 2249 to an anonymous mother in The Big Easy, and abandoned soon after birth. He would be found and adopted by Sonja Vagelos, a prostitute, who would take the infant as her own. His earliest memories would be ones of squalor and violence, as the life of a prostitute is rarely easy. At seven he began to run the streets with the other urchins, entering the smokey alleys, parlors and back-rooms that has enticed youth like him for centuries. By the time he was twelve he was a member of a youth gang and running errands for various neighborhood hustlers, often breaking windows or throwing rocks. By sixteen he was a minor card-shark himself, running a three -card monte stand and lending money. This would herald his gradual climb up the criminal hierarchy, with Vagelos soon expanding into number running and selling chems, with his goal to eventually move into Vieux Carré. The fates would support this however, and after a series of bad investments he would be forced to flee from the various remaining criminals at 25. While having boarded a raft heading west along The Gulf Belt, he had no destination in mind, and would disembark at Valle Hermoso in the Cattle Country. Here he would regain some of his former funds in card games, but after an accusation of cheating would flee to the next town. This pattern would continue, with Vagelos racking up enemies until he came to La Baronia de Pisces in 2276. Here he would at fist seek a raft further south, but finding little of of excitement in the cantina, would enter the church. Here he would hear the end of a sermon given by Cardinal Emmanuel, which would stir something in him despite his rudimentary grasp of the language. After this he would spend much time along the shore, staring out to sea and thinking about life. He would also make the acquaintance of Baron Valerria in the cantina, with the noble eager to hear the drifter's stories. Vagelos ws quick to see the benefits to befriend the Baron and did so in short order, while also continuing to attend mass. When Emmanuel left to Soto La Marina after the death of Pious XV, the barony was in need of a cardinal, with no other priest present. Having noticed his friend's interest, Valerria would offer him the position, which Vagelos would take despite some whispered objections. Gelatius would approve the appointment quickly, and he would present himself to his flock in his new vestments. Knowing the card player's relative ignorance, Valerria would hire a theology tutor for his friend, with Vagelos often learning allegories and sermons the night before preaching them. His understand and knowledge of the subject (not to mention the language) would improve over the years, and by 2281 he could compose them by himself. He would also grow content in his role around this time, not planning his return to New Orleans in any serious manner anymore. He continued playing cards however, often right after service on Sundays, and between confessions with his altar boy. In 2283 he would hire a 'house maid' to maintain his small home, with the neighbors often reporting moaning most nights. The villagers would be more amused than upset with Vagelos' antics however, and he would face little criticism. He would make a mistake in timing in April of 2287 and as a result his maid would later 'miraculously' become pregnant, which he is currently trying to explain. Appearance Vagelos often wears his gambling attire, finding his vestments uncomfortable outside of services or formal events. He stands 5'10" with greased back brown hair and darting blue eyes. He sports a fair tan and a few tattoos that he keeps covered. Unlike many other holy men Vagelos sports a revolver, which is a holdover from his early days. Personality Vagelos is fast-talking, charming and street-smart. He thinks little of slipping an extra ace into his hand, being confident is his skill. Despite this he isn't a rank opportunist however, having come to enjoy and find meaning in his work, though has difficulty with the celibate aspect of it. Category:Characters Category:Tamaulipas Category:Mexico